Life of the Isaac
by Okamisove
Summary: An eevee named Isaac was never loved by others. He was a nerd that nobody liked. The only Pokemon that liked him was his family. He goes through many things alone, umtil he meets a Leafeon that might change his life forever. This is, the life of the Isaac.
1. Meet Isaac

Life of the Isaac.

Pokemon that hate me need a VERY good reason to. Most hate just because I'm a "nerd" or something similar to that. The only time I get repelled from others is at school. Why? Because they think I'm a showoff because I'm smart. To prove this, I skipped almost 3 grades. I'm 13 years old and I'm at 11th grade and when I began going to school, I went one year before I was supposed to go. I got 90 to 100 percent on my final exams in school, and I was offered a scholarship to Nical University. But the thing I do that most repels others away is that I can most likely tell the life stories of other Pokemon just by looking at them. I make detailed observations, not always though. But just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm good at other things as well. I can sing, play the guitar, and I was an assistant coach when I was at elementary. And to top it all off, I'm good at battles. I'm only level 35 though. But good enough for Pokemon my age. I may only be just an Eevee, but I'm one of the best...I hope...

That's it for this chapter. The actual story will start very soon. Follow me, and leave a POSITIVE comment. Se Ya!


	2. Chapter 1: morning

Life of the Isaac.

Chapter 1- Morning.

I heard my alarm clock go off near my long ear. I groaned, reached across my shelf, turned it off, and got up off my bed. Everything I saw was blurry due to me being half asleep. I limped all the way to the bathroom and washed my face. "Ack! Cold!" I yelled as I jumped up off the ground. I landed on the ground shivering. I ran to get a towel and dried off my face. "Dang...why do we have cold water now?" I said as I walked back to my room, and ate Oran berry cookies with some Pecha berry tea for breakfast. I grabbed my school bag, textbooks, notebooks, as well as my agenda, and walked to the living room.

**Okamisove presents...**

I saw my mother cooking some breakfast. She was a Vaporeon. She looked at me and smiled. "Good morning sweetie." She said. "You ready for school?" "Yeah." I replied. "Good. Give your mommy a kiss." She said. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom." I said as I walked out the door.

**Life of the Isaac Book 1!**

I walked over to the large asylum that IS my school. I mean LOOK at it! It's almost 2.54 times larger than a regular high school! But it IS separated depending on your grade. My grade is on the bottom floor, east side. The school also has two cafeterias, one for each floor. Crazy isn't it? That's why the school is so expensive.

**Starring Isaac!**

Anyways, I'm walking on the sidewalk of my neighborhood. Pokemon ten feet in front of me, and 10 feet behind me, and they won't go ANY closer to me. I'm like a max repel. Except instead of 250 steps, for me it's like unlimited. Why? Why do Pokemon not like me? I'm smart, and talented...I'll find out sooner or later...


	3. Class time part 1

Life of the Isaac

Chapter 2- Class time part 1

It's always one thing or the other. Like do good or do bad, go upwards to a future of light or go down to the future of darkness and hell, or even to love one Pokemon or the other. For me, it's easy for those choices.

But I struggle on one simple problem, to figure out why others don't like me or to just ignore it. I don't know, but I probably won't care in the future.

As I was walking towards the main entrance, I saw some sort of commotion going down in the middle of the activity area outside. I tried to squeeze my way through, but they won't budge. I sighed and climbed my way up a tree to take a look of what's going on.

When I took a closer look, it was just that all of the male students are surrounding the hottest girl in school, Jewel the Glaceon. I gotta admit, she's cute, but not cute enough to make me fall in love. So I guess you can say was immune to her charms. I'm sure I'm not the only one.

I jumped back down and started walking to the indoor hallways looking for first period. No one was in the hallways. Not surprised. They were too busy outside admiring Jewel. So I had another chance to be first in class. I come to school about an hour early so I can make sure nothing goes wrong here, because they would be out there with Jewel for about five to fifteen minutes. Jeez...don't they have a life to live?

In first period,

I arrived at my favorite class, algebra honors. With my teacher, Mr. Simon, a Mr. Mime. He teaches good students with a good amount of respect. He treats bad students like their in behavior school. Don't know why, but I don't care. Fortunately I'm one of the good ones. So he doesn't give any problems. That's good. But most of the others, they make a ruckus in the back. You know why? Sigh...Jewel is in my first period. Hooray...

"Attention students! Our second quarter exams are tomorrow." Mr. Simon said out loud to the classroom. The whole class groaned but I just sat there and smiled at their pain. Yayz!

In second period,

Luckily I don't have Jewel in this class. Good. I don't hate her or anything, it's that she can attract guys so easily that it gets annoying to hear guys say, "You're so sexy!" "Go out with me!" "You have a nice face!" or something like that.

Anyways, my second class, biology honors with the Venusaur, Dr. Sean. When it comes to all of my classes, I'm usually the smart one. This class in no exception. I'm BOSS in this class. Especially in evolution. Whether it's stone evolution, happiness, level of power, or other theories of evolution, I can answer it all.

He made the announcement about the second quarter exams which caused the whole class to groan and whine again. I love other Pokemon in pain like that...I'm so evil. XD


End file.
